The present invention generally relates to compact photonic time delay units.
Variable true time delay for different signal paths are increasingly needed for space applications like phased arrays with wide fields of regard. Photonic transmission media can provide low loss delay with very wide bandwidth when used with modulated optical carriers. However, an array of such waveguides and/or fibers needs to be appropriately directed with low loss, high bandwidth, low electrical power, and compact switches to be broadly useful.